Warm Ice
by Jinouga
Summary: Finn travel towards the Ice Kingdom under the orders of Princess Bubblegum , but when he arrives there he accidentally enters a portal to an unknown land similar to his. What will happen to our eighteen year old Finn? Will he find love in that land? or fail like he always has?
1. Chapter 1: Fionna and Ice Queen

_**So I've read many AT fanfic and I only saw less than 10 stories about Ice Queen and Finn so here I am gonna try to make one, I hope you guys will love it leave a review and I'll see if I'll continue writing this one.**_

* * *

It's been three years since Finn had a relationship so during that three years he's done nothing except his  
hero stuffs, saving princesses, doing errands for Princess Bubblegum , hanging out with Marceline and  
from time to time he'd visit Flame Princess

"I'm sorry Finn duty calls" Flame Princess smiles at Finn after he tried to ask her to go out.  
before leaving the throne room Finn looks at her one more time only to see Cinnamon Bun making her laugh.  
"Man..." he sighs as he leave the Fire Kingdom.

Three days have passed since Finn last visited the Fire Kingdom and this time he's hanging out with Marceline.  
"Come on Finny!" as Marceline strums her ax bass "Ah.. yeah.." "Alright what's wrong?" Finn scratches his head  
"Let's go have some fun.." Finn said while blushing, Marceline already knew his intentions at that time.  
"Finn I don't like you that way okay?" There was a awkward moment "Great! now it's awkward..." Marceline said

"Finn... Finn..." Princess Bubblegum calls to the daydreaming hero at her balcony "Finn!" she yells as that caught his attention "Umm.. yeah Peebs?" Bubblegum sighs at finally getting his attention "I have a job for you"  
"Yeah what is it?" she hands him a vial it was a glowing blue liquid "Let the Ice King drink this" Finn grabs the vial and takes a look with it "What does it do?" "It's supposed to cure him from the craziness of his crown" Finn had his eyes widened from the amazement that Princess Bubblegum has found the cure. "I still have two vials left"  
Bubblegum showed Finn the two extra vials "But it doesn't mean you should take this lightly if the Ice King is cured and he would still remained the Ice King then Ooo would be in a much better condition" She said "According to Marceline, Simon Petrikov is a smart man having Ice King's sanity return would greatly help all of Ooo plus he's known so many things before the Mushroom War." Finn didn't care about what Bubblegum was saying all he's thinking about is his relationships having failed but that didn't stop him from asking Bubblegum  
"Yeah yeah Okay.. so after this.. would you um.. like to hang out?" Bubblegum laughs "Silly" was all she said as she left the room. _"Come on! I'm 18 and she's still treats me like a child" _Finn thought.

**Finn POV**

"This sucks.." I walk back towards the treehouse carrying the vial the Bubblegum gave me "Is something wrong with me? I mean don't they like me at all?" I'm beginning to wonder why I keep on failing at my relationships  
"Is it me? or is it them?" I was getting more and more confused as I enter the treehouse to grab my golden sword, my backpack and a cloak to protect myself against the extreme coldness of the Ice Kingdom.  
I'm wearing a blue shirt with my bear hat now a hood and a blue skinny jean and black snickers.  
"Man.. I wish Jake is with me he'd just turn big and travel and I'll just ride him." Without Jake to help me travelling to the Ice Kingdom would take hours so while it's still early I decided that I should just finish this and get some rest. I got tired when I reach the Ice King's front door "Ice King..! Ice King?" weird that the Ice King was not home then the door opened and it was Gunther who greeted me "What's up Gunther, Um.. Where's IK?"  
He lead me in a hall then he points out a room with some strange lights flashing inside. "What the..."  
I said as I enter the room, My eyes widened it was a huge room full of books and scrolls and things that are beyond my understanding "Come on WORK!" I hear IK's voice just behind this mountains of books I circle around it seeing two large statues a face of a girl and a cat. _"You're messed up Ice King!" _as a portal opens between the two statues then Ice King noticed my presence "Finn! You'll not stop my true love!" IK was yelling hysterically and started talking about his pecks being better than mine then he take off his clothes revealing his old , disgusting body "Just drink this will you.." "huh? what's that?" "Princess Bubblegum said you need this"  
then he starts dancing with joy his smile stretches to the very end of his face "Finally!" he said I began to wonder if he even knew what it was "A love potion from Bubblegum hihihihihi" I face palmed myself from what IK said , I was about to hand it to the Ice King when Gunther jumps on my back and tries to steal the vial, I lost my balance and fall towards the portal that was opened "Help!" the Ice King tries to grab me but the portal closes before he could even put his hand on it, then everything went black.  
I opened my eyes and groaned from the pain that I'm feeling _"Did I fall? Ow..."_ I tried my best to stand up  
and I was just outside the Ice Kingdom.

* * *

"*sighs* I better go back there before the Princess personally comes here" a chill was sent to his spine  
imagining a steaming Bubblegum as Finn walk towards the Ice Kingdom but he's got a feeling that something was off then shouts can be heard "How many times do I tell you that you can't marry someone you kidnapped!" Finn hears a girl voice as another one counters "He's my Gumball! I only need someone to love me!" Finn got hit there  
hearing another person who's feeling is just like his though he did not know any of this voices or much more this Gumball guy he rush towards those voices, Finn sees a girl wearing a bunny hat blue shirt and skirt and the other one was a girl with white hair with a blue skin wearing a puffy blue dress, the girl with a bunny hat is pointing a sword towards the white haired girl who has a crown _"Gotta save that princess!" _ just when the girl with a bunny hat charges towards the princess Finn interrupts by blocking her sword with his "Sorry lady I can't let you hurt her" Ice queen's eyes widened and somehow a drop of tear fell from her eyes. Never did anyone saves her from danger or even showed kindness Ice Queen suddenly stands up and held Finn a hostage "What the!?" Finn yells  
"I'm making him my husband!" Ice Queen laughs as sees Finn holding a vial "Oh.. What's that?" she grabs it out  
of Finn's hand and opens it "You're crazy lady!" Finn yells "Heck yeah!" the girl with a sword replies.  
Ice Queen drinks the potion and started to feel massive headache she lets go if Finn and starts to lose her balance and soon she fell unconsious, Finn release a sigh of relief as the girl approaches her  
"What's you name?" She ask "Finn... and yours?" as Finn removes his hood revealing his golden hair  
"Fionna" she blushes "What about her?" Fionna glares at the unconscious lady "She's the Ice Queen"

* * *

_**I'm liking Finn and Ice Queen as a couple I don't know why but they seem okay for me :)**_  
_**Reviews guys and I'll see to it that this story will update.**_  
_**As always suggestions and ideas are always welcome :3**_


	2. Chapter 2: No fair Ice Queen

_**Thank you so much for the great reviews ! :D**_

* * *

"ugh.." Ice Queen starts to wake up after drinking the potion that Finn held "Wha- Where am I?" she was lying down on a couch as she moves her hand to stand up it hit something "Ah.." she said seeing a boy sleeping arms crossed "Finally awake huh?" she hears a voice as she turns around she sees Fionna and Cake sitting on the table glaring at her. She remembers everything that has happened but somehow she feels that something has changed inside her as if it turned her into something good, she didn't care how it happened but what's important is that she likes it "Fi-fionna? and Cake?" Fionna and Cake eyes widened _"He-her voice changed?" _Fionna thought  
after hearing her voice, what once sounded like crazy now a ladylike as Ice Queen stands up and approaches them she's becoming more and more like a princess.

"Hello" Ice Queen said smiling, Fionna and Cake just stared at her still unable to believe at the Ice Queen's sudden change "Wha- oh.. hello.." Fionna said as she tries to wave her hand "Girl! something smells fishy.." Cake whispers at Fionna, Fionna hits her with an elbow as she fakes a smile at the Ice Queen.  
"I'm sorry for what I did to you and everyone... but I don't think it was me who did that it was the.." before Ice Queen could finish another voice interrupts "Crown... right?" Finn said "Hey Finn..." Fionna smiles at her while Cakes stares at her lovestruck friend, The Ice Queen bows down a little at Finn "Thank you um.. Finn" Ice Queen blushed as she remembers him saving her from both Fionna and the crown well it may have been an accident with the crown but she could feel he'd give it to her if he sees her state "What now Ice Queen?" Cake said  
"Well I really don't know, the Ice Kingdom can function without a king or queen" Ice Queen said while she pets Cake "Ohh... baby girl you gotta try this!" All three of them laughs at how the cat acts in front of them.  
"I guess I'll apologize to Prince Gumball for all the troubles that I caused him.." Ice Queen starts to walk towards the door "Hold on.. I'm coming with you I have some questions to ask him myself" Finn said grabbing his sword and backpack, Fionna bits her lip unable to get rid of the feelings that something may happen between them.  
"Go get him girl!" Cake said as she pushes her and gives her her bag and sword. "You sure Cake?" Cake gives her a reassuring smile "Mhhmmhmm" the cat said. "Wait up guys I'm coming too!" Fionna said "Cool.." Finn replies.

When Finn opened the door he was taken aback "Woah.." Finn and the other guy said, Finn examines the guy he's paled skin with a black hair wearing a red shirt with black stripes and a skinny jeans. It reminded her of Marceline _"Math.. this place is getting weirder and weirder first a prince gumball now a look alike boy version of Marceline what else huh?" _Finn thought , since he still hasn't seen Cake stretch like Jake before and Fionna wore a bunny hat not a bear one it didn't occur to him that they might be Jake and his look alike.  
"What's up Marshall Lee?" Fionna said whe stood behind Finn and puts her face near his, there was a hint of jealousy written all over Marshall Lee's face but only Cake saw it. "great he's here..." Cake whispered somehow annoyed at the sight of the vampire boy. "What's up Fionna? Who's this guy huh?" his voice was some provoking for Finn "Who's this guy?" Finn said "Marshall Lee he's a friend" Fionna said "We have something important to do Marshall Lee can you please come over later?" Fionna added, his eyes glowed red "Fine.." he said as he starts to leave.

Finn, Ice Queen and Fionna walk towards the Candy Kingdom. For Ice Queen it's to apologize for trying to kidnapped him many times , for Finn it's to find a way home and for Fionna well... she just didn't want Finn with the Ice Queen. They talked about each others life before meeting with each other, Finn a champion of Ooo,  
Fionna and her adventuring and sometimes saving Gumball from the Ice Queen and the Ice Queen when she saved Cake that almost cost her life, _"So she's not like the Ice King at all.. maybe this place is different." _Finn thought "Before I die, I could still see Cake giving me the crown which healed my wounds but well made me a little crazy" she chuckles as she tells them her past. "I-I'm sorry.." Finn said feeling somehow sad for even asking what she did before becoming the Ice Queen "It's fine Finn.. I wouldn't have met you if I died that time" she smiles at Finn which causes the both of them to blush "Hehe right.." Finn said while scratching his head.

Fionna was saddened at how close they already are feeling left out. Deep in her thoughts she didn't pay much attention as to where she's walking she stumbles across a rock which causes her to fall and hurting her ankle  
"Ow!" she yells as tears came out from her eyes from the pain that she recevied "Fionna!" Finn quickly rushes to her side and takes a look at her ankle "you know you should watch where you're going" Finn jokes at Fionna.  
"Hmm.. I have no bandage so I'm sorry this is all I could do.." Finn cuts his hood into strips and uses it as a bandage for her ankle "Fi-finn you didn't have to do that.." Fionna blushes trying to hide it.  
Finn carries Fionna on his back making her face much redder than ever before, she hids her face on his back.

Fionna then gives Finn a quick smack on his cheeks causing him to blush, "I almost forgot thank you too Finn"  
Ice Queen gives Finn a kiss on his cheeks making him somewhat more uncomfortable "No fair Ice Queen.." Fionna said but Ice Queen just giggles as the three of them walk towards the Candy Kingdom

* * *

_**Sorry for the late update but here it is ! :)**_  
_**I hope you guys will enjoy it! :3**_  
_**Don't forget to leave a review guys! any suggestion or comments are always welcome but if possible leave it as a review I'll reply if you have questions.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Sneaky Sally

_**Hello guys what's up!? sorry if I wasn't able to update my stories a little early I have been busy...**_  
_**Anyway here it is! Enjoy and leave a review :)**_

* * *

"I...I see..." Finn said after Gumball explained to him that a portal to his world was impossible for now. Gumball knew little about his world much less how will their two worlds will connect.

"Don't worry this portal you're talking about is very intriguing.." Gumball said while stroking his chin, somehow he found something scientifically interesting "In the meantime I hope you enjoy your stay here" Gumball said as he offers Finn a simple handshake "Thank you" Finn shakes his hand with Gumball.

"May I have a word in private...?" Finn says to Gumball as Fionna and Ice Queen tilts their head in confusion what would be so important that Finn didn't want them to hear, Ice Queen breaks the silence as she starts questioning  
Fionna about some girl stuffs, the two shared some laughs as Fionna grew closer and closer to Ice Queen every second.

"What is it?" Gumball said after being led by Finn into the other room Finn rubs his head "How do I say this?" Gumball was now wondering what could be so important "Well our Princess Bubblegum found a cure for our Ice King, So I was wondering why haven't you guys tried curing her?" Finn now embarrass, sure he didn't want to question Gumball it's just that Gumball the counter-part of Princess Bubblegum didn't try to do anything. Finn wanted to learn more about this world "But I did..." Gumball said "What!?" Finn was surpised to hear what the prince had said "Well... this guy Marshall Lee didn't want me to cure her for some reasons he keeps on destroying the potions that I make.." Gumball told Finn everything, _"Well it doens't look like he knew Marhsall Lee, I guess it's okay.." _Gumball thought "I see... anyway thank you Prince Gumball" Finn bowed slightly showing respect to the generous prince.

"Finally!" Fionna whines as she sees Finn approaching them. Ice Queen just giggles and waves her hand at the young man. "Oh I almost forgot Finn." Gumball suddenly appears then Finn turns around "Do you have a place to stay?" the prince added "Don't worry he's staying with me.. er... I mean the treehouse! He's staying at the treehouse!" Fionna said almost slipping her true intentions. Ice Queen just laughs as she can clearly see what this girl is hiding "I'll also be staying at your place if you don't mind" Ice Queen said somehow in a teasing yet annoying voice, tick marks can be seen on Fionna "Fine..." but agreeing living with the Ice Queen.  
"Well if you'll excuse me I have more manners to attend to.." Gumball said as he walks towards another room.

The three reach the treehouse then Fionna and Ice Queen argues again about something beyond Finn.  
He stares at the beautiful Ice Queen her beautiful blue and slender body, her curves were more mesmerizing than he thought well it's not like Fionna doesn't have what Ice Queen did they are both beautiful for him.  
Then he remembers what Gumball said about not curing the Ice Queen _"That jerk.. what's he up to?" _Finn deep in thought was there something important as to not cure her? different thoughts both positive and negative came through his mind "Finn... Finn... Finn!" Fionna waves her hand across Finn's face "huh? oh what?" finally the boy got her attention "Look" Fionna said as she points at the Ice Queen, his eyes widened at the beauty that he saw "Wow..." as he saw Ice Queen in a plain white shirt , skinny jean , and a snicker somehow she look normal but it was just beautiful for him as the Ice Queen lets snow fall inside the house then she smiles warmly at Finn "Do you like it?" Finn just nods somehow he can't find his words.

It was already nighttime and they all just finished eating some dinner, Fionna washed the dishes and Ice Queen sweeps the floor while Finn just sits at the couch the girls didn't want him to do anything at all. Then there was a knock on the door "I got it!" Finn said as he nears the door "Fionna it's for you.." Finn said somehow he's annoyed this got Fionna worried and rush towards the door "Yo what's up? Wanna rock and jam with me?" the boy said as he makes a rock sign with his hand "Not now Marhsall Lee..." Fionna said in a irritated voice, Marshall Lee felt like she got pissed and annoyed when she saw him. "What the fuck Fionna?" Fionna was a little surprised that Marshall Lee would say such thing he's been a jerk at her sometimes but it didn't cross the line, she was just standing there frozen as Marshall Lee began to walk away "Excuse me.." A golden haired boy said as he pass through Fionna "Hey Asshole!" Finn grabs the Vampire King's shoulder as the paled skin boy turns around a fist was already flying towards his face "UGH!" as the vampire falls down "I'll kill you!" he screams then he suddenly turns into a huge monster like Marceline does _"Crap... I forgot he's a vampire.."_ Finn didn't had his sword with him so battling Marshall Lee would be suicidal, the vampire swings his huge arm intenting to crush Finn but suddenly he was frozen except for his head "Please stop..." Ice Queen interjects, "What are you-" Marshall Lee was cut off by his own "doing here?" somehow his face showed it all _"So he's not happy at all that the Ice Queen was now fine, even if he didn't know I cured her he should clearly see that she's now fine." _ Finn thought, the Vampire King destroys the ice and somehow gave a deep and heavy sigh "I'm outta here..."

After that event they all returned to the house and Cake had just returned from his date Lord Monochromicorn  
"What's up baby girls!" she said while putting the paper bag that she was holding on the table "Hey what's up?"  
Finn said while looking at the bags, it was full of eggs, milk and some other cooking ingredients  
"Cool... Milk..." Finn said as they all look at him weirded out by the way he said about the milk there was an awkward silence amongst them then they all burst out from laughter "What the junk Finn!" Fionna yells as she too couldn't stop her laughter.

"I'll just sleep here in the couch..." Cake said offering her room to Finn while Fionna and Ice Queen will sleep at Fionna's room "Thank you..." Finn said as he smiles at Cake. The lights were now turned off and everybody was asleep except Finn, he wonders what's happening at Ooo right now if everyone is okay and he didn't want them to worry about him missing or something.. All those thoughts kept him from sleeping.  
_"I guess I'll just take a bath and drink a milk that will put me to sleep..."_ Finn thought, As the water falls down the tub it could be heard across the whole floor, Ice Queen shakes Fionna to wake her up "What's up Ice Que-" a finger stop her from continuing "Shhh" the Ice Queen said as she sneak outside the room while she signs her with her hand 'follow me' curious as to what the Ice Queen wanted her to see she followed quitely also removing the sound of her footstep. Their eyes widened as they see Finn butt naked talking a bath  
"I'm a buff baby I can dance like a man..." Finn sings buff baby as the two girls peeping at him giggles as Ice Queen offers a silent high five at Fionna which she happily returns _"He is such a child!" _they both thought and both found extremely adorable "Who's there!?" Finn said however there was no response except a few more giggles this got Finn scared he might be a hero or champion you could even call him the destroyer of The Lich but he was really scared against ghost and other supernatural stuffs. this got Finn the goosebumps as he quickly grabs his towel and run down not noticing the two girls peeping at him.

Afraid and his whole body shakes with fear he opens the fridge and grabs a bottle of milk. the two peeping toms was just at the top of the stairs they couldn't see Finn anymore but they can clearly hear him.  
"Ehem!" a sudden voice which caused Finn to lose it all the milk the he was drinking burst out from his mouth and nose as he started yelling "HELP ME!" while flailing both of his arms, the two girls coulnd't hold it in anymore as they run towards their room, covers their faces with pillows and burst their laughter there  
"I would have given up everything to see his face!" Fionna said as the two laughs again, their stomach was now aching with all the laughter but still they couldnt stop "Finn is such a child... but that's why I kinda like him"  
Fionna said "Yeah I like him that way too..." Ice Queen added as they both gone to sleep while still laughing.

Finn returns to his bed as he keeps checking his surrounding as whole body shakes with fear "Great! I can't sleep!" is what he said.

* * *

_**Hey guys! thank you for the reviews! they mean a lot to me and inspires me to write more!**_  
_**Read and Enjoy ! and don't forget to leave a review ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Pretending

_**Hello again guys! Summer is about the end huh? too bad...**_

* * *

It's been three weeks since a boy named Finn landed in a world similar to his.

[In a house inside a cave]

"That bastard! he took everything away!" a certain vampire was going wild, throwing the table and couch.

"He took my Fionna and my bitch!" he said as his eyes started glowing red "I'm gonna kill him!"

* * *

"Mind if I join you?" a voice said, startling the Ice Queen while she was looking at the window.

"You scared me for a second there, Finn" she said while giving him a smile. However the boy felt like she wasn't like herself today.

"What's wrong?" he ask, the Ice Queen tightened her grip on her other hand

"Nothing much... just remembering some things while I was crazy" she laughs a little nervous.

"Okay, but what's really bothering you?" ask the boy as he puts his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm here if you need me" he smiled.

_"Thank you... for a long time, no one has cared for me this much. For a long time I've been insulted and hurt far beyond anyone could think of. Thank you for being the light in my dark world"_ she thought, she smiled and hugs Finn. The boy was surprised but simply returns it, tears flow from the Queen's eyes "Don't leave me Finn"

* * *

"I bet she's having the time of her life with Finn" Fionna said to herself while she and Cake heads to Marshall Lee's house

"Still I wonder why Gumball won't just visit him" Cake said. "You know him..." Fionna replies "Yeah, I get that he's a pure prince inside and out but weren't they friends before?"

[Flashback : a few hours ago]

"Fionna, would you please check on Marshall Lee?" Prince Gumball said, as Fionna and Cake recently entered in his laboratory.

"What the glob! I'm not his babysitter.." Fionna stomps her feet as Cake nods agreeing with her.

The Prince chuckles "I know.. I know.. but I'm so busy with my experiment that I can't check on him" as he showed Fionna and Cake his experiment.

"A portal back to Finn's world" he said with a disappointing face

"I promised her mom a long time ago that I'll keep an eye on him.." the prince complaining like a child.

"Not our problem.. right baby girl?" Cake then turned her head to Fionna "Fine..." the girl said as the cat's eyes widened, surprised at what her babygirl said.

[End of Flashback]

"Let's just get this over with" said the girl as they approach the cave where Marshall Lee lives in.

Cake sighed "Fine... but you better give me some catnips, girl" she said as they both shared a laugh.

"Okay" she said "Plus it's getting kinda late so you're gonna have to transform to take us home early" she added

As they both run towards the house inside the cave. Their eyes widened at the horror.

"What happened here?" Fionna said "Where's Marshall Lee?"

* * *

For hours no it was just a minute that felt like hours for the Ice Queen, Finn finally broke himself from the hug

"I'm here..." he said calmly but with a reassuring tone. Ice Queen wipes the tear of her eyes

"Thank you.." she said, she then closed her eyes and kissed Finn. The boy didn't let any doubts in his mind, He knew he was already falling for Ice Queen.. No it was at the very moment he saw her, similar it may be to what happened with Flame Princess, he was still falling for the water nymph.

Finn held her face only inches away from his, and he stares at her, as he stroke down his hand to her long white hair, their eyes contact and they both felt nothing but warmth inside them. Then finally he kisses her.

* * *

"WHA- What is... are these?" Fionna stutters as her whole body shakes from horror.

[A few minutes ago]

"Thins he's in danger?" Fionna ask her bestfriend

"Girl, he is danger" Cake said.

Fionna chuckles, but Cake never meant for it to be funny, he knew what kind of guy that vampire was.

"Let's go check his room" Fionna said, The cat nods and follows her

[Present]

"Mo...Monster..." Cake said, as she and Fionna take a look at all the photos that were scattered all over the floor  
it was all pictures of Ice Queen.. naked , abused , with some pictures of her tortured , where her injuries was serious and life threatening..

"He... h...he..." Fionna couldn't continue anymore. She run away downstairs trying to forget everything she saw.

"So... this is his true color huh?" Cake said, somehow expecting something like this but not to that point where he rapes and just uses the Ice Queen whenever he wants.

Cake grabs whatever picture she could find, She will bring this to Gumball and bring that monster to justice.

As she searches for more picture, she spotted a notebook which was still cleaned and taken care of.

_"This must be important, seeing everything in his house is destroyed or broken this is the only thing kept cleaned"  
_  
she grabs the notebook and her eyes widened with surprised it was titled 'Plans for Fionna' something snaps at the cat. She brought the notebook and headed downstairs to where Fionna was still there curled up in a corner.

"Let's go home, girl" she said calmly, not wanting her friend to be more scared than she is now.

* * *

Finn couldn't help but think there's something the Ice Queen was hiding. Something serious but he didn't knew why she was keeping it a secret.

_"She remembers everything... why wouldn't she just say what's bothering her?"_  
Finn thought, as she hugs the sleeping Ice Queen in his arms more tighter. 

A few minutes ago, Finn was talking with Ice Queen about what was really bothering her, She seems to managed to dodge every question Finn asked. So after a long and well much boring talk, Ice Queen finally slept at Finn's shoulder.

Finn, now was just enjoying every second as he hugs the beautiful water nymph sleeping at his arms.

* * *

_"Why didn't she told me anything..?" _Fionna was bothered why Ice Queen kept this to herself all this time.

_"Why would she act so happy on the outside while being hurt on the inside?"  
_  
_"All those times that I called her names... I didn't even know what it would felt like..." _ Fionna started to blame herself a little from the Ice Queen's painful memories.

"A thousand years of that huh.."she murmured to herself.

_"I have to keep this a secret to Fionna... I guess Finn is the only one who can help me"_ Cake hides the notebook.

* * *

"Why would you pretend that you are happy?" Finn whispered in her ears as he too starts to fall asleep.

* * *

_**Marshall Lee has gone missing with a plot of revenge! dun dun dun...**_  
_**Yeah I know it's kinda cruel of me to put Ice Queen in that situation but that is why Finn is there :3**_  
_**I hoped you guys liked it... and by the way I'm sorry for some fans of Marshall Lee reading this story. **_  
_**Please feel free to message me your death threats. just kidding! XD**_


	5. Chapter 5: A new Enemy? or Friend?

_Thanks for the reviews! :3_

Sheph3rdOfFire: Sorry, but someone has to play that role and I think Marshall Lee is suited for it, he is immortal right. :)  
He23t: Yeah! Finn's enemy is immortal and one that can go into feral mode. Thank you for the great reviews !  
Roberto: Thank you :)

To the story shall we?

"Psst..." a voice whispering near Finn's ear, trying to wake up the boy.

"Wake up... psst..." once more the voice tries to wake up Finn, but he was deep in his sleep.

A sudden smack on the head startled the blond as he tried to scream from the pain but failing since a long arm with fur covered his entire mouth.

"Shhh..." it said.

"It's me Cake" as the cat continued to cover his mouth. "Keep quite and stay calm."

The boy nodded and she slowly released her entire arm on Finn's face.

"What's the meaning of this Cake?" the boy whispered, somewhat annoyed as to why the cat didn't just approached him normally.

"I need to show you something, but you gotta promise me you won't tell anyone especially Fionna and Ice Queen"

This intrigued the boy in so many ways, Cake herself wants to tell him a secret that should be even kept a secret from Ice Queen and Fionna, her best bud.

'If this is just some birthday party...' Finn thought, it's usually the only thing that they told him about making secret.

"Follow me" Cake gestured his hands to let Finn get out of the room first.

"Uhhh... Cake?" he said as they both entered the bathroom "Why are we here?" he said nervously.

'I don't think I'm gonna like where this is going' he thought.

"This" with one cold word, Cake threw at Finn an envelop and a notebook.

"What is..." his eyes widened at what he saw "This is..." the boy can't even find his own words "What the heck is this?" he finally said.

'What's the meaning of this? Why are there pictures of Ice Queen being... Why is there a notebook planning on what to do t Fionna?' these thoughts run though his head in a cycle. Whoever wanted to do this deserves to die.

"I don't know why but me and Fionna knew nothing about that, just moments ago." the cat said "But for Ice Queen... her memories remained even though she was still crazy, I don't know why she wouldn't say a word." sa the cay, as she started stroking his chin.

"You're the only one I can... no trust you with this" the cat stared into the blue orbs of the blonde boy. "That Gumball is too stupid to noticed, some genius huh"  
she said.

"I.. Thanks" the boy said, his head lowered as his eyes was shadowed by his hair.

"Careful, even if Marshall Lee is a bastard, his powers are not to be trifled with, Not to mention his immortality." the cat said, worried that Finn may take actions without thinking about it.

"Yeah don't worry... I had a vampire friend in our land, we got into some fights but I kinda know that wood is vampires weakness."

"Question is... how will you hit him without weakening him first... and did you ever won a single fight against your friend?" the cat said.

"ah.. no..." realizing that he has never won a single fight against Marceline and she wasn't even in her beast form that time.

'That's true... sure I know Marceline no a vampire's weakness is, but even I haven't stood a chance against Marceline, dang it!' he thought.

"Anyway I just wanted to tell you this" Cake said, as she starts to walk towards the door "Get some sleep and don't forget that you can't tell anyone"

"Hmm.." he responded, as he too started to walk towards his room.

* * *

"Finn, breakfast!" the Ice Queen yelled downstairs, and the boy woke up from the noise.

Groaning as he starts to sit on his bed, a loud yawned before he grabs his bathrobes to take a shower.

"I'll be down, just gotta take a shower" he said, still half-asleep.

After a few minutes, Finn got out wore his clothes and sits on a table where he and Cake was quite... too quite.

"Finn, is something wrong?" said the Ice Queen as she smiles and doesn't realized that her face was just a few inches away from him.

The boy stared at the Ice Queen 'How can she stay happy like this? How can she put up a fake smile and not tell anyone about her problem' his thoughts once more running all over his head.

"Are you okay?" this time it's Fionna who said it and this got the cat's attention 'Great, he's thinking too much about it'

'I'm the hero aren't I? Where the heck am I when this all happened? Why didn't I...' his thoughts was halt, as he felt a warm embrace around him. This snaps him back to earth and saw both girls hugging him, and the cat giving him a cold glare 'Crap! I'm thinking too much about it'

Finn gave Cat a 'I know, sorry! won't happen again' which calmed the cat down and continued to munching down the food on her plate.

"Sorry guys... I guess I'm still a little sleepy" he said

"Don't you make me worry like that" said the Ice Queen

"And me!" Fionna interjects , as they both glared at each other down.

All of them continued to eat their breakfast.

* * *

[Somewhere around Ooo]

"I said I need help!" Marshall Lee was arguing with someone in a throne.

"No! I don't wanna get involved in your stupid plans" The other boy said and this time with authority.

"Want me to put you down, Flame boy!?" threatening the man who's sitting at the throne.

The boy gulp "Fine" he said. 

* * *

___Dun Dun Duuuunnn!  
__You guys can already guess who's the one Marshal Lee is talking to.  
__Enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review! or else..._

_"I Kill You!" -Achmed the dead terrorist_


	6. Chapter 6: Challenge Accepted!

"It was all thanks to him, that young boy who changed both of our worlds. Saving me from my despair as I regain my consciousness and my memories at the same time, It was thanks to him that my blonde haired friend and her sister cat was saved from that man."

"The man that you'll call soon as '_Father' _" giving a warm smile that could even melt the coldest of ice.

* * *

He was outside, standing on a hill as the breeze of wind hits him in the face causing his golden hair to wave beautifully. Deep in his thought the hero wondered, does any other person experienced or what's worst that some may be even still experiencing it now. The pain, suffering , sadness , despair , loneliness, And the ability to hide it behind a smile. It was eating him, what the Ice Queen had been experiencing and still hides it with a simple smile.

'Was it the same for the Ice King?' the boy mused, as he begin to wonder the feeling of being the Ice King 'Was he also being force and use as a toy?'

The thought of a girl raping the Ice King hit him, causing him to chuckle a little bit and lighten up the heavy load his heart was bearing.

"That's got to be impossible" musing some more dirty and incredibly disturbing thoughts he began to laugh.

"That's good" a voice coming from behind him said "Yeah" another one said, looking beside him, he saw the two most important women in his life right now.

"Huh?" the boy replied.

"Well you were down since morning and it was a good thing that you're now laughing before dinner" Fionna said, sitting beside him which was quickly followed by the silver haired girl but at the opposite side.

"Cake's not with you?" Finn said.

"No, she went to the grocery kingdom and bought some food for the rest of the week" Fionna replied

"Plus, she said not to disturb you, and since she just left this is the only time we got to talk to you" Ice Queen explained.

"Cake said that you were thinking something very important..." the blonde girl started to said it in a sad tone

"Missing your world, huh?" Ice Queen interjects

"Yeah" he lied, it wasn't a good time to talk about what had happened since it's still so fresh in their mind. Plus he doesn't wanna get them worried over something that may not happen... Marshall Lee's return

Since the cat had explained everything to him, t'was clear for the both of them that he'll be back but Finn had another theory of him, being humiliated of what he has done, he might haved leaved Ooo while he still had some dignity left. The cat agreed but they both knew that the chances of that happening is 1 of 100 but still, they've hoped to resolve this peacefully and who wants to fight a thousand year old vampire?

"Let's go inside it's getting dark in here"Fionna asked, as the sun had simply set but still leaves a little orange light that surrounded the entire land before a cold night comes.

"Yep.. Oka-" the boy was suddenly cut off as he felt as car hit him but the force was only concentrated on his stomach.

"GAH!" the boy yelled in pain, as his body rolled over the hill. The two girls quickly rushed to his side but was stopped by a wall of fire. And before the Ice Queen could use her powers it was already way too hot to manipulate ice, stranded with Fionna, the two were left hopeless but only to watched Finn and the guy who slowly started to appear... Marshall Lee.

"This is so messed up, Marshal Lee!" Fionna, furiously yelled in a desperate attempt to get his attention and give Finn some chance to stand up.

"Don't worry, dear Fionna, I'll be right by your side in just a minute... _just a_ minute" the repeated words gave Finn and the two girls his killing intent, the boy tried desperately to stand up while at the same time gasping for air.

-pant- -pant- "No fair, You gotta give me a swo-" again cut off, this time a kick to his ribs sending him flying once more like a ragdoll that was caught in an explosion.

'This guy! He's already immortal and he's still cheating!' he thought, chuckling with little despair hinted on it. His hair was grabbed by Marshall Lee as they both floated into the air.

"Bastard! Le-let me go!" the boy groaned, as he was carried by pulling his hair.

"Gladly." said the immortal one with a cold, diminishing voice. The vampire threw the hero towards the treehouse that was near in sight.

Like a meteor, the young man crashed into the treehouse with great force, for a mere human it would be a instant death or if still lucky, all of that person's bones would be broken, but for Finn, the young man who defeated the Lich, the man who had saved countless of lives, defeating giant monsters that was 30 times his size, t'was still so much for Finn that all of his body is feeling the pain and his left arm was gone, bones were broken and continuing to fight Marshall Lee was more futile that it was the beginning.

The boy thank himself, as some parts of his body was now numb, specifically his left arm which was useless right now. It would be truly hard for him to fight while his arm wiggles and waves of pain course through his body. Noticing his sword he quickly holds it with his right hand and jump out of the treehouse, all covered in blood, his clothes torn up, his left arm clearly broken and healing it back to the way it was will be a feat.

"Round 2?" he said, smirking, it was clear for all of them who was watching him that it was just a man's pride left inside him, not going down without a fight.  
Still, Marshall Lee gave him some respect after seeing that, a normal human going up against the Vampire King it was truly a rare sight for him, especially since his friend, the one who has the power to turned the world into ashes is a coward man.

'I really wished Flameboy would grow up some balls like this one right here' the vampire mused, he was left wide open and letting his guard down the next thing he saw was Finn so close to him, wait too close not enough for even the fastest warrior to dodge the incoming attack.

"You fool! as if that would affect me, I never thought you were so stupid that you- ARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

The prince of flames, queen of ice, and the adventurer of Ooo all widened their eyes as they saw that the chest of Marshall Lee started to boil, his skin bubbling as he continued to scream in agony.

'I hate to put them in danger but with them helping me we could truly win this.' the blonde haired boy thought, rushing towards Flame Prince without a hint of fear. The prince of flames threw a fireball at the boy.

Suddenly feeling his legs shake, he was unable to dodge the ball of fire that was hurdling right at him.

**BOOM! **

The boy was left in a nearly unconscious state, it was now their lost for he cannot move his body no more. Failure of saving the both of them was the greatest regret of his life. Even if the Lich won against when they battled, this feeling that his feeling right now cannot be compared even if he lose the whole world.  
Just not the two of them.

The next thing that had happen was a miracle, it was as if the gods are watching, rain poured heavily on the entire land of Ooo, Flame Prince was now running for his life and suddenly in a blink of an eye, he was inside building that was made of ice.

'Ice? ... ICE!?' Flameboy suddenly realized what situation he was in, and the next thing he knew he was shackled by cuffs that was made of ice, enough not to kill him yet enough to disable his powers. He started crying and weeping, telling them that Marshall Lee forced him to do this.

The two girls sweat drop 'This guy... is a total coward..' they thought in unison, still it was better that he stayed that way rather than a power hungry prince ready to eat the whole world.

Popping a vein, both of them started to get annoyed in a span of few seconds, as the prince continued his pointless rambling of how he is not to be punished and blames Marshall Lee all for it..

"All right we got it... sheesh, just keep quite okay?" Fionna said, annoyed once more as another ranting of thank you's hit the both of them. Without waiting another second they rushed to the man that they've both come to loved.

* * *

"Noooo!" the two girls yelled, as they ran towards Finn, who was barely moving, Marshall Lee grabs him by his collar or what's left of his shirt.

Ice Queen quickly froze his entire body, only leaving his arms.

Finn saw his chance, 'I don't care if I die, but I'll be sure as hell that I'm taking you with me!' he thought as his mouth could no longer speak for the moment.

In an instant, Marshall Lee broke the ice that covered him with effortlessness. He felt like he saw Finn swinging his sword right at him trying to block it he released his hand that was grabbing the blonde boy.

Finn puts his bloodied hands right onto the Vampire King's face.

Then he started to scream in agony, turning into a bat he flew aimlessly towards the horizon.

* * *

"I cannot wait anymore~" Ice Queen said, seductively whispering into Finn's ear. It's been a week since the fight between them, Cake stared at Finn and simply smiles and nods, however that smile felt like a million thank you for him. No it was truly a million thank you from the cat.

"My body is still in pain right now.." he said, while doing his signature chuckle. The boy was eighteen and was no longer dumb about the adult ways. He knew exactly what Ice Queen will do to him, he's just scared. Can you believe it? defeating the Lich and the Vampire King and he was scared of the promised Ice Queen said to him, that it was a reward for him that will make him feel really _good. _

"Fionna is also waiting..." she whispered once more, but it did not go unnoticed to the cat, Cake simply sighed and left the room Finn and Ice Queen was in.

"All right.. that's it!" Ice Queen suddenly snaps, and started carrying Finn towards the last room in the hallway.

"Wait! what are you doing!?" the boy started to sweat nervously.

"Like I told you... It'll heal every injuries you've got, plus it's gonna change your world" she said

The boy gulped as he was left with no other choice but to let her carry him towards the mysterious, yet knowingly room.

Moans of pleasure was heard all over the treehouse as Cake was playing with BMO and started sighing and slapping her face.

"Can you guys be a little quieter..I can hear you, you know" she mumbled to herself, then the moans and groans started to go louder and louder and when the Ice Queen started to yelled 'Faster' she knew she has to get out of there.

"I got to start living with Monochromicorn.." she said, carrying BMO and leaving the house.

* * *

[Three months later]

It was confirmed two months ago that both the Ice Queen and Fionna were pregnant, and the hero, the champion, slayer of Lich, the one who beat the Vampire King, and the father of the coming children, fainted.

Another beautiful day, and Finn and his soon to be wives was sitting with Cake and Monochromicorn just outside the treehouse, eating snacks.

"Oh yeah... how did you defeat Marshall Lee?" Cake asked a question, as all of them except the black unicorn started to wonder.

"Well... I simply cut my hand with my sword" Cake started to smile while the two girls were left more confused.

"The sword was coated with garlic.. and when I cut myself, the essence of the garlic was mixed in my blood, and when I put it on his face, well specifically his eyes, what do you think will happen?" the boy started to smile, as the rest of them followed by a burst of laughter.

The earth suddenly shook, alarming everyone of them, but it was so short that they've had no time to go to a much safer place.

"What's that?" Fionna ask, all of them were looking in what looks like a portal.

"That seems familiar.." Finn said, as he started approaching it.

"FINN!" he was greeted by two pink arms on his neck and a very tight hug from a paled skin woman.

The boy looked back to his wives, but was greeted by a cold and deadly glare.

'Oh glob..' he thought.

* * *

"We've come to get you back." Bubblegum said, after Finn explained everything that has happened well he left the part of him, impregnating two women and was about to make them his wives.

"I'm good princess" the boy smiled but was countered as the pink princess hold his hand tightly, their fingers tangled against each other, Causing one cold freezing aura behind him and the sound of a sword being sharpened.

"But... you're my hero.." Wow! that words hit him with a baseball bat, it's what he has been waiting for all this time, The princess saying stuffs like that to him. But it was too late, as they both neared the portal, Finn stopped and offered his two hand to Ice Queen and Fionna

"You guys are gonna come with me" he said, with a warm smile "Sorry Cake, but I'm taking both of them with me" the cat smiled and waved of her hands, for a moment Fionna hesitated leaving her only family like that, but Finn whispered something in her ears.

"Princess Bubblegum already made the portal through here, she can make it again" with a wink, the girl felt reassured that she'll see her sister once more, hopefully with her baby at that time.

with a yell of "I'll see you soon" they vanished.

Monochromicorn smirk wickedly, as Cake got what's on his mind "Aren't you a naughty one?" she said, and then one thing leads to another.

* * *

"Well here we ar- ... umm Finn, why'd you bring them here?" Marceline asked

"Um... well.." looking for a reasonable explanation he was intervene by the Ice Queen

"We're his wives, what about it?" she said, somehow stating that Finn was both her and Fionna's property.

Marceline and Bonnibel were taken aback, but a hint of annoyance was seen on the pink princess and a challenging smirk for the raven haired girl.

"Welcome to Ooo..." Marceline said in a different tone, but for a girl's language "Challenge Accepted, Ladies"

* * *

_The End!_

_Thank you for reading Warm Ice, hopefully a sequel will be made, I already have a story on my mind, once more it may (If ever made) involved Marshall lee._

_Don't forget to leave a review for me! Love you guys! :)))_


End file.
